


The sound of affection

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, Dwarf Courting, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Purring Dwarfs, Shyness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarfs purr like cats. Bilbo find out when Balin begins to purr when spending time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound of affection

The first time Bilbo heard it was late one evening after a party to celebrate that Bilbo was back in Erebor, and to celebrate the permanent nature of his stay in the dwarven kingdom. 

He had been standing out on the battlements, enjoying the splendid sight that was the starlight sky. His curls blowing in the winds that told him of the coming of autumn, and his head full of thought of how he must be the maddest hobbit that had ever lived. Leaving The Shire behind? Settling with dwarfs? And not regretting it at all.

Balin had been standing by his shoulder. A quiet yet comforting presence. The kind dwarf giving Bilbo time to reflect on the choices he had made.

And that was when Bilbo first heard it. The unmistakable sound of purring dragged him out of his own thoughts.

He was not able to find the source of the sound that night. 

He had heard it again a couple of days later. A warm purring sound putting him in mind of a large affectionate cat. He had been spending time with Balin and Ori that day. At one point Ori had been called away, leaving Bilbo and Balin alone. With lead to Balin telling Bilbo about old memories and older tales about Erebor that Bilbo found highly interesting. And Balin was such a good storyteller.

The purring was low but still noticeable. But there was no cat around! And Bilbo was getting stupid ideas about the possibility of dwarfs purring like cats.

But right now, in Balin's study, with Balin's hand on his shoulder, and almost no space between Bilbo's back and Balin's chest, and with the calming sound of purring washing over him, Bilbo could could see that his ludicrous idea about dwarfs purring was in fact not so ludicrous at all.

This close he could feel the slight vibrations of Balin's purring.

Balin's purring?

Well that was something he never would have thought he would hear himself say, or think as it were.

He pulled down the book from the shelf and handed it over to Balin. Biting down on any questions he might have about dwarfs and purring. He was still new to dwarf society, but considering the fact that Balin was the only dwarf he had ever heard purr, he concluded that it was a rather private matter. Never mind the fact that Balin was purring in his presence. 

And smiling that kind smile, his dark eyes twinkling. Witch Bilbo had to admit made him feel a bit like a young hobbit with his first crush.

He stayed with Balin for the better part of the evening. Enjoying the conversations and very pleasant company, and the soft sound of purring.

~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~

Now, were might he find some information about dwarfs and purring? In some book about biology perhaps?

Bilbo shuffled about in the vast library, feeling somewhat small and not to mention ridiculous. Maybe there was no mention about purring in any of the books, because it was such a platitude among the people that it did not need to be written down? And it was not like dwarfs were not a secretive people already. There were many things they did not share with the rest of the inhabitants of Middle Earth, like their language. 

But, Bilbo reasoned, dwarfs were fond of their history and culture. So it was not that far-fetched that one of these books would contain any information about the significance of purring.

The challenge would now be locating the right book.

He walked along the shelves, reading the plaques with descriptions of what he could find in what shelf. Art of the second age was definitely not what he was looking for. A brief guide in proper courting might come in handy one day, but it was not what he needed at the moment. 

As he walked along he began to feel as if he was being watched. 

He looked about, and found himself alone. But the feeling of being observed would not leave him alone. And this sensation of being watched was definitely the feeling of spying of the familiar and mischievous kind.

He rolled his eyes.

“You can come and talk to me you know, and not sneak around in hopes of learning what I'm doing”

There was some fumbling and muttered curses to his left. And an exclamation of “I told you he would notice” Before Fili and Kili emerged from behind a large shelf full of brittle looking and yellowing scrolls. Both brothers smiling sheepishly.

“Oh hello there Bilbo, fancy meeting you here, in the library of all places”

Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest.

“I have to say that seeing the two of you in the library is much more novel”

Both of them rose up to their full heights, and did their best at looking offended at such an accusation.

“I'll have you know that we can often be found here in the library”

Kili nodded enthusiastically at Fili's words.

“Yes, we find history and etiquette to be profoundly..”

“Dull?” Bilbo asked the question in an innocent tone. And wondered exactly when he began to treat the princes, who were in fact several decades older then him, as a pair of misbehaving hobbit children.

Both Fili and Kili deflated noticeably at his accusation. Rubbing the back of their necks self consciously, and once again looking sheepish. Kili was the first to sober up, and was once again looking happy and carefree now that their little charade was over.

“So what are you doing then Bilbo?”

Both brothers fixed him with a curios look, eager for answers. And now Bilbo found himself the self conscious and sheepish one. 

“Um, well it's nothing of importance really, just curious about something”

Fili and Kili lit up, and walked over to him, putting their arms around his shoulders.

“You can tell us Bilbo! We know a thing or two you see!”

Bilbo did not doubt that Fili and Kili could tell him about the purring. But for some reason he did not want the brothers to know. It felt to private for that.

“You don't need to bother yourself with this, I can find it out on my own, you probably have more important things to do”

They both shook their heads.

“We have no duties to attend at the moment, so we choose to use our time to help you!”

Bilbo sighed. Well at least he would get an answer to his question. 

“Well you see, I was looking for some answers about, purring”

Now that he had said it he felt vaguely ridiculous. And judging by the way Fili and Kili was looking at him, eyes full good humour, he knew this would end in embarrassment.

Fili was the first to speak, his voice coloured by a teasing edge.

“Purring? My, my Bilbo, what have you been up to?”

Kili giggled as he shot in a question.

“Or what have you stumbled over?”

Bilbo could feel heat rising in his face. He had clearly been right when he had guessed that purring was a private matter. And with the way Fili and Kili were giggling, he could guess that purring was seen as something, intimate.

“I have not been 'getting up to' anything, thank you very much! And I have certainly not 'stumbled over' anything at all!”

Fili and Kili put their arms back around his shoulders, their eyes twinkling and questioning. 

“Oh come on Bilbo, why the sudden interest in purring?”

Kili toyed with a lock of Bilbo's hair.

“Who have been, purring around you? Because it can't be a cat that has got you wondering”

Bilbo felt his blush deepening.

“Well, if you absolutely have to know, it's Balin”

They both dropped their arm from his shoulder, staring at him with big eyes and their mouth half open.

“Balin?”

Bilbo straightened up, but his voice was still shaky.

“Well yes, when he and I have been spending time together, there has been purring, and I well, I was just wondering about it, Balin is the only dwarf I have ever heard purr, and I wanted to know what that might mean, so I want to know about dwarfs and purring I guess”

Fili was coming over his shock, and it was being replaced with a smile.

“Well you see Bilbo, we dwarfs purr when we feel comfortable, just like cats I guess, but it's not something we do around just about anybody, usually around family and close friends”

Here his smile became a bit wider, and Kili giggled.

“And purring is also something you do when you are close to someone you have, special, feelings for”

Bilbo's heart had been speeding up a little at Fili's last piece of information.

Kili flung his arms out.

“It's usually rather young dwarfs who let their purring slip out in unguarded moments, us older dwarfs know when to keep it in”

Bilbo squirmed.

“Well, um, thanks for answering”

The three began to make their way out of the library, Kili insisting that it was dinner time. 

Fili nudged Bilbo's shoulder and whispered.

“You know, purring when you are, in the mood, is also common”

Both Fili and Kili laughed when Bilbo nearly tripped over his own feet.

 

~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. 

 

The quiet in Balin's study is interrupted by quite a ruckus that could easily be mistaken for an invading force containing at least ten assailants using a battering ram to get the better of the poor door. But as the hinges squeaked and the wood creaked back into place, Balin could see that it was only Fili and Fili. Both grinning widely and their eyes shining with barley contained merriment. A look Balin countered with a displeased huff and a raised eyebrow.

“Now, what is so urgent that knocking escaped your minds?”

The two princes' smile did not dim, in their excitement not even Balin's disapproval could make them intimidated like it usually did. The two met Balin's raised eyebrow with a raised eyebrow of their own. The light of good humour and teasing plain to see in their countenance. 

Something must have happened that they could not wait to share.

Fili sauntered across the room, a light swagger and spring in his step. Whereupon he proceeded to lean with his hip against Balin's desk. Kili close behind, the younger of the two biting down on his chuckles and practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“We have heard something interesting....”

“About Bilbo hearing something interesting!”

Balin perked up at the mention of Bilbo. A subtle shift in his demeanour that did not escape Fili and Kili.

“Oh aye? I'm sure Bilbo has heard many interesting things since he came back to Erebor”

Fili and Kili traded a sidelong glance. Silently communicating the question; 'Whom of us shall tell him?' In the end Kili got the honour, the younger prince almost bursting with glee and the need to share their knowledge of Bilbo's discovery of purring.

“Bilbo has heard”

He made a small artistic and dramatic break.

“Purring!”

Balin felt his heart drop and his throat tighten. Someone had been purring in Bilbo's presence? Well he should have guessed that it would happen eventually. Bilbo was nice and lovely, and people seemed to like him. And, and it's not as though some dwarf purring around Bilbo had to mean anything like 'that'. Not that that was any of Balin's concern at all. But who could it be? Perhaps Bofur? He and Bilbo were close. Or maybe Ori, the young lad had taken a shine to Bilbo. Or Thorin?

He shook himself out of his own thoughts, noticing how Fili's and Kili's expressions had changed from glee to slight confusion. As if his reaction was not what they had expected from him.

Balin sighed. 

“Aye, well, it was bound to happen one day”

He had tried to keep his voice neutral. But he could not help feeling and sounding somewhat, disappointed.

Fili and Kili were now the image of pure confusion. They dropped their eager stances and their arms hung at their sides. Could it be that Balin was not aware of what he had done? Could it actually be that Balin were not aware of his own purring around Bilbo? Fili's eyes widened, as did Kili's, as they both came to the same conclusion.  
Fili cleared his throat.

“Well yes, you see we met Bilbo in the library yesterday, he was curious about the significance of purring”

Fili pressed on as Balin raised one eyebrow.

“I told him it could mean different things, all from being comfortable to feeling attraction, so I was curious about who had been purring around him”

Fili and Kili were both staring at Balin, identical grins on their faces. Hoping that Fili's words would make him understand what they were trying to tell him. Or maybe their playful smiles and the teasing glint in their eyes would make him understand.

Balin swallowed.

Could they be trying to say what he thought they were saying? Could he have, without noticing what he himself were doing, slipped up in a manner most dwarfs over the age of 40 would be embarrassed in finding themselves doing? 

“I take it that the dwarf in question is here with us”

The question was breathed out slowly. Embarrassment burning in his chest.

Fili and Kili nodded, braids and beads bouncing with their movements. Their smiles wide and eager. 

Balin smoothed down his beard with a shaky hand. Well, he would have to keep a tighter hold on himself from now on. Would not do if he imposed himself like that, and made the poor hobbit all embarrassed. 

 

~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.

 

Bilbo had felt as though something were wrong this whole morning. Not terribly wrong, just this little something that was poking at his thoughts. He had dismissed it at first, thinking it nothing of importance. But he was now able to put his finger on what was bothering him.

It was quiet.

Oh no, not completely quiet. There is talking and all those other normal everyday noises. But now that he and Balin are alone, he is reminded about what is missing.

There is no purring. 

And he is tempted to ask Balin if there is something wrong, something that has happened. But the questions die on his tongue, and is promptly swallowed down. But he wants to ask, oh how he wants to. Then they could come to realise that they are on the same page. And then they could have a proper conversation about what was developing between them. 

But now he is feeling somewhat unsure. Is there a possibility that he was wrong? That Fili and Kili were only having a laugh? That Balin never felt anything like that for Bilbo?

There can be so many reasons, and Bilbo does not know what to think.

The rest of the time he spends with Balin is pleasant, like it always is. In spite of the reputation of dwarfs keeping their secrets, Balin is more then ready to tell Bilbo anything he might find interesting. But he still wish there was a soft sound of purring in the room.

After days spent in this fashion he begins to feel the disappointment settling in his chest. Not only is there no purring when he and Balin spend time alone, but their time spent in each others company is not as much as he would have liked. If he did not know better he would say Balin was avoiding him.

It's a ridiculous thought of course. He can't come up with any reason for Balin to avoid him. He is probably just busy, like they all are. Dori had approached Bilbo a few days ago, with a request for some help in setting up his establishment.

As Bilbo had learned, Dori owned a rather lovely little restaurant. That was now being transferred to Erebor. And with all the gold Dori revised as his share from the quest, he could now afford spending much more on everything his restaurant needed.

And, as Dori and Bilbo shared the same fondness for comfort and tasteful interior, Dori had enlisted Bilbo's help.

Spending time with Dori is nice. It also helped on taking his mind off Balin.

Talk with Dori often involve family, and a little gossip now and then. It's all rather, hobbit-like. And Bilbo is finding himself talking and smiling. Not that he is planning on telling the fussy dwarf that he sometimes remind him of some of the hobbit matrons he has known in his life. 

And it's on a moment like this, when he is smiling at Dori's enthusiasm for the new silverware, that he sees Balin for the first time today.

His smile might be turning a couple of shades warmer. At least it's enough to make Dori take notice, and the silver haired dwarf take a brake in his talking to turn around to take a look at what, or who made Bilbo smile in such a manner.

Bilbo coughs and looks away, missing the dark look Balin gives Dori.

The little moment between the three of them is interrupted when Ori, with arms full of scrolls come down the stairs that lead up to the private rooms upstairs. Muttering dark words about how the dwarfs responsible for building the family chambers should hurry up with their work, so he can at last move into a place of his own. 

Balin brush past Bilbo as he strides up to Ori to take some of the scrolls from the young scribe. And with a smile, and one of those winks to Bilbo, that make the hobbits heart beat faster, and a slightly dirty look cast in Dori's direction, he is out the door.

“So?”

Dori is leaning his hip on the table, giving Bilbo a look that is partly annoyance, but mostly fond amusement.

“Care to tell me what the meaning of that was?”

Bilbo scoffed, or well that was what he intended to do, it sounded more like a cough and a splutter. The tip of his ears turning bright red, and there was even a hint of that same shade of red spreading across the bridge of his nose and high in his cheeks. 

“Nothing, nothing at all, now where were we?”

He reached out to straighten the different napkin choices spread out on the table, only for Dori to snatch them all away. The silver haired dwarf rolling his eyes at Bilbo's evasive behaviour that would not even fool a troll with a head trauma.

“It doesn't matter, we can take a break, now tell me why Balin think of me as his adversary in your affections”

Bilbo, if possible, turned even redder, the tips of his ears near boiling point.

“My, my affections?”

Dori huffed good-naturedly. Honestly, Balin had not been subtle at all, which was quite unlike him, and must indicate that his feelings were serious indeed. 

“Well yes master hobbit, It's clear to see that Balin is very fond of you, might we expect some courting in Erebor? That would be so lovely, the two of you would make a charming couple!”

Bilbo decided to put a stop to Dori's talking right there, before he could get warmed up to the topic and begin suggesting what they should wear for the wedding, and what colour theme the decoration at the feast should have. 

“No, no! You're wrong, all wrong, Balin does not see me that way at all”

As much as Bilbo hoped he was putting up a believable air of 'not in love with Balin at all' he could not seem to get his voice to cooperate, and the ending of that statement ended up lost in somewhat dejected mumbling. Which caused Dori to raise an eyebrow and huff even more.

“Well, if you two could work out what you are, and are not feeling for each other, it would be kind of you if it could be done before Balin challenge me to a duel for your favor” 

Bilbo managed to laugh it off, and the rest of the day proceeded as normal. He became quite good at ignoring the amused looks Dori gave him every other minute. He did feel a bit distracted if he were honest. Could Dori be right when he said that Balin had feelings other then friendship for him? It was clear to him that he and Balin needed to talk about what was happening between them, both of them had not behaved like themselves lately. And he did miss the sound of Balin's purring quite a lot.

~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~

Balin sighed as he pulled at the curved ends of his beard, a nervous habit he could not seem to get rid of. Bilbo had clearly enjoyed spending time with Dori, the two of them so easily finding common ground. Perhaps it would be for the better if he gave up his foolish daydreams? 

~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~

 

Bilbo's grand plans of talking this matter through with Balin seamed to be heading nowhere. It was not that Bilbo was shying away from the subject, no not at all. The problem was that he never could actually find Balin at all. And not for a lack of trying. There were many instances of Bilbo just missing to meet him, and never ending up with being left alone with him. It was all rather frustrating really. At one point during all of this Ori had rolled his eyes in a way that resembled Dori way too much. But he did not say anything, he was a clever dwarf who knew the value of keeping his nose out of matters that would only give him a headache if he got involved in them.

There were however some dwarfs who did not share this view. And had a habit of gossiping over a pint of good ale. Ori was beginning to regret accepting this dinner.

“Don't you think it would be best if we let them handle this on their own?”

Fili snorted and shook his head, making his moustache braids fly. Kili, Dori and Nori collectively rolled their eyes at Ori's silly idea.

“No, no, they are never going to get this done on their own”

Ori did not like where this was going.

“Well Bilbo is pretty keen on talking, the problem is Balin acting like an idiot”

Nori's statement was met with a confirming nod from Dori. The silver haired dwarf recalling Balin's behaviour when he had seen him talking with Bilbo last week. Although idiot was perhaps not a very flattering description.

“The problem” Dori said. “Is that Balin seem to be unsure of where he stands with Bilbo, not to mention that he is displaying signs of being, well a bit insecure in his own worth as a potential suitor”

Kili widened his eyes, the disbelief in them shining clear.

“Balin has lots of worth as a suitor! He is a skilled warrior and advisor, and kind and, and, and Bilbo wanted to know what it meant when he hard Balin purring in his presence, and he did not seem to find it off-putting when he learned that it's a sign of comfort and affection!”

This rushed declaration is then followed by total silence, making Kili squirm and mutter about how they would make a very nice couple and probably be very good for each other. Nori stretched out in his seat, interested in this new information. Purring, eh? That was not something he would have thought from Balin at all. 

Ori is the one to brake the silence.

“Um, Purring?”

Fili and Kili nod in unison. 

“He told us weeks ago, when we met him in the library where he was looking for an explanation on the significance of purring, because Balin had been purring a lot in his presence”

Dori does his best to fight down his chuckle caused by this knowledge. It had been very lucky for Balin that it was in the presence of Bilbo he had slipped up and purred like that. Another dwarf would not have let him live it down. But anyway, Balin clearly had his heart set on Bilbo, and now he was in dire need of a push in the right direction to begin courting the hobbit in earnest. It was only a question of getting them to be at the same place at the same time.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~. ~.~.~

 

The reopening of Dori's restaurant would be the perfect opportunity to make sure that Bilbo and Balin would be at the same place at the same time. And they would make sure that the two love-struck fools would not dare to spend the whole evening on opposite sides of the room. It would be ensured that they would sit next to each other during the meal. They had also enlisted the assistance of Dwalin, who was beginning to get tired of his older brothers moping. 

The band of matchmakers decided to keep it simple. The rest were up to the two of them, sadly. 

The evening began simple enough, even if Dwalin had to shove Balin into the seat next to Bilbo when the white haired dwarf almost managed to squirm away. And it actually turned out that the sight of Bilbo visibly perking up at the sight of him was enough to make Balin smile and tentatively begin a conversation. Something that clearly delighted the hobbit quite a lot.

Dori was already coming up with ideas for the wedding. What kind of marriage traditions did hobbits have? It would be lovely if they could do a blend of hobbit and dwarf traditions. Balin would no doubt craft a beautiful ring for his hobbit spouse. Dori would have to remind him to go through the proper one month courting process, anything else would not do.

As the evening wore on, Bilbo and Balin remained in their seats, talking quietly and sitting close together. Bilbo loved to hear Balin talk about everything from ancient dwarven history to poetry and customs and everything in between. Balin loved to hear about the quiet peaceful life in The Shire, and all the funny and odd stories about the life there that Bilbo could tell. 

And Balin should have known by now that he could not seem to control his purring around Bilbo. But he had quite forgotten it at the moment. And it was Bilbo's small blush and the familiar rumbling feeling in his chest, not to mention the very amused looks from Fili and Kili and some slightly judgemental looks from a group of older goldsmiths, that made him realise his humiliating slip up.

A faint blush rose above his beard, and his purring came to a rather abrupt halt. 

“I. It's been a lovely evening, but I should be going now”

He is not fond of blushing in public, and now he's gone and made Bilbo uncomfortable again. Must have been so embarrassing for the poor hobbit. These thoughts churn in his head as he makes his way out of Dori's restaurant. When he is out if the semi-crowded place he can feel his head becoming a little clearer.

Before he can begin his walk back to his chambers in the company of his own bleak thoughts, there is a hand on his arm. And he is quickly spun around to stand face to face with a slightly out of breath Bilbo.

“Please, don't go. I really enjoy spending time with you. And you see I'm pretty sure that I'm developing feelings for you, of a romantic nature”

Balin let out a tiny “Oh” at this.

“And” The hobbit adds with a small smile “I really like the sound of your purring”

Bilbo take a few steps closer to Balin, placing one hand at the centre of the dwarfs chest. The hobbit chuckling when he can feel his hand vibrating slightly when Balin begin purring anew. Because how could Balin hold back in this moment? 

“So dear Bilbo, does this mean you would not mind it if I said that I would love to court you”

Bilbo caress Balin's chest, enjoying the sound and feeling of dwarven purring, and take Balin's hand with his other hand to lace their fingers together.

“I would not mind that at all”

The two of them share a kiss to seal the promise. Bilbo very much enjoys kissing a purring dwarf.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What's That Mysterious Noise?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293941) by [EverydayMagic17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayMagic17/pseuds/EverydayMagic17)




End file.
